Masaje
by lemwimsen
Summary: ¡Maldita sea Emma Swan! ¡Cómo se atrevía a hacer... eso! ¡En mitad de Granny's! Tercera parte de la saga "Maldita Emma Swan" OS/ Swan Queen


**Me dieron la palabra "masaje" y ha salido esto. De hecho, franchiulla, perdona por tardar tanto...**

 **Esta es la tercera parte de la saga que empieza con Calor y sigue con La Teoría de la Barra del Bar.**

 **Disfrutadlo! Y feliz salida y entrada de año!**

* * *

Cierra la puerta de un portazo.

Pero no es suficiente, así que vuelve a abrirla para volver a cerrarla de un portazo.

¡Maldita sea Emma Swan!

Todo iba bien.

Todo iba tan fantásticamente bien hasta que esa frustrante y sexy rubia de ojos del color del mar y abdominales esculpidos por los mismísimos dioses ha decidido...

Pero cómo se atreve a...

¡Y en medio de Granny's!

Vuelve a abrir la puerta y a cerrarla de un portazo.

¡Maldita sea!

Sí, lo reconoce, se siente atraída por la Sheriff rubia, por la mismísima hija de su maldita archienemiga. Aunque la primera no lo supiera y la segunda no lo recordase. Tecnicismos.

Pero Regina, ella, la mismísima Reina (lo de Malvada era tan sólo un adjetivo basado en una diferencia de puntos de vista, la verdad) se ha dignado a reconocer que puede estar... No, que está interesada en alguien como la molesta Emma Swan.

Ya de por sí era un hecho innegable tras el maldito lavado de coches. Aún más tras ese... percance hace semanas, cuando volvía de su escapada y "cata" de vinos habitual.

La atracción existe, está ahí. Y es consciente de que ya existía desde hace tiempo.

¿Y qué ha decidido hacer Regina? Pues comprobar si la rubia siente algo mínimamente cercano a lo que ella siente, de la única forma en que una Reina puede hacerlo. Sutil, elegante y siguiendo unas normas dentro del buen gusto para el acercamiento hacia una posible conquista femenina.

Para empezar, darle ese maldito chaleco antibalas que tanto se le antojaba a la Sheriff (de nuevo, inútil en Storybrook).

Después, ha pedido y pagado, de forma anónima por supuesto, los desayunos de la Sheriff cada mañana.

A todo esto hay que incluir flores, bombones y regalos varios, que han llegado día sí y día también, junto a pequeñas notas con citas exquisitas que mostraban un interés sexual, y quizás algo romántico (pero algo apenas nimio, pequeño, microscópico y casi inexistente), para con la Sheriff.

¿El toque de gracia? Ignorarla y evitarla, dejar que la cazada se convierta en cazadora sin saberlo.

Incontables conquistas conseguidas en el Bosque Encantado con estos pasos. Resultados en una sola semana.

Habían pasado cinco. ¡CINCO! Y nada.

La frustantemente espesa Emma Swan ni tan siquiera ha captado una mínima parte de las indirectas que Regina le ha lanzado.

Por eso Regina había decidido esa misma tarde ir por la ruta más directa.

Se había acercado a la comisaría. Pero no, la Sheriff no estaba ahí.

Así que fue al sitio más frecuentado por la rubia. A Granny's y, obviamente, ahí había encontrado a la maldita Emma Swan.

Con sus manos en Ruby.

¡RUBY!

¡Ahí! ¡En medio de Granny's!

La camarera, sentada en una silla en camiseta de tirantes, y las manos de la... la...

La puerta de la mansión vuelve a ser abierta para volver a ser cerrada de un portazo.

¡Las manos de la rubia recorriendo la extensa piel desnuda del cuello y hombros de la traicionera camarera! Pasando una y otra vez, una y otra y otra vez por cuello y hombros, en movimientos circulares y expertos que, tal vez, quizás, a lo mejor, Regina ha imaginado en su misma piel.

Pero no.

Oh, no.

La afortunada merecedora de ese masaje por parte de las manos de la Sheriff era Ruby, la misma que, al entrar Regina, había soltado un gemido que haría enrojecer al maldito autor del Kamasutra.

Lo que nos trae a este momento.

Porque Regina se había dado la vuelta y acaba de llegar a la mansión. Directa y sin pausas, dando gracias de que Henry esté de acampada con Mary Margaret en su escapada anual ornitológica (en serio, esa mujer se tiene que hacer mirar esa obsesión por el mundo plumífero... no es normal), y dando paso al concierto de portazos.

Vuelve a abrir la puerta y...

Emma.

Emma acercándose a la puerta y parando al verla.

¡Portazo!

\- ¡Regina! -la oye gritar- ¡Regina, abre la puerta!

¡Ja!

\- Regina -repite, golpeando la puerta-, abre la maldita puerta.

Se aleja de la puerta principal, tirando su abrigo y chaqueta en el perchero, y adentrándose en la mansión, hacia su despacho.

Hacia la botella de su famosa sidra de manzana y lejos de la rubia.

Suspira, abriendo y cerrando los puños, antes de coger la botella y descorcharla.

Y, apenas ha empezado a inclinarla para servirse una copa, se paraliza al oír el ruido de un cristal al romperse.

Pero... ¿qué?

No.

Sale del despacho a tiempo de ver a la frustrante, e incapaz de pillar indirectas de cualquier tipo, Emma Swan salir de la cocina.

La cocina en la que reside la puerta trasera de la mansión. Puerta trasera acristalada.

Y el ruido de cristal roto.

Regina vuelve a cerrar los puños, furiosa.

\- ¡Señorita Swan! ¡Cómo se atreve a romper el cristal de mi puerta y forzar su entrada en mi propiedad privada sin mi cons...!

Un flash.

...

Espera.

¿Qué?

La están besando.

Supone que Emma, siendo la única persona en la casa, sin contarse a si misma.

Y se separan.

Y, tras varios segundos, abre los ojos para encontrarse con dos de color aguamarina que la observan, atentos, temerosos tras ese beso, que más que beso ha sido un choque de labios.

Suficiente para cortocircuitar las neuronas de Regina, incapaces de pensar en nada salvo en una sola idea.

\- Más -susurra, agarrando la nuca de la rubia, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado, volviendo a esos labios que llevan tanto tiempo obsesionándola.

Labios que responden rápidamente, empezando un baile de besos frenéticos que ni tan siquiera paran cuando la espalda de Emma choca contra la pared.

\- Más -susurra a su vez la rubia cuando Regina abandona sus labios para volver a ese cuello que, pese al alcohol en vena de esa noche, tanto recuerda y echaba de menos.

Cuello que lame, besa y muerde, marcándolo como su propiedad. Y sonríe en él al sentir las manos de Emma pelearse con su blusa, buscando el levantarla lo suficiente para colarse debajo. Siente como lo consigue, como la acaricia fervorosamente, llegando a su espalda al tiempo que las pega aún más, subiendo hacia el cierre de su sujetador.

Regina se separa.

A regañadientes, pero se separa, enfrentándose a la mirada confusa de la rubia, cuyas manos se han quedado en el aire, sin saber qué hacer. Por eso, la morena coge una de esas manos, tirando de ella, guiándolas por las escaleras hasta su dormitorio.

No puede evitar reírse al sentir a Emma pegarse a su espalda, provocando que sea más difícil avanzar. Aunque les importa TAN poco.

\- Llevo deseando esto desde hace tanto -dice Emma, con la nariz pegada a la nuca de Regina-. Me había resignado a que no fuese correspondido y, entonces, el día del lavado...

Regina para justo frente a la puerta de su dormitorio ante estas palabras.

¿Qué...?

\- Estabas tan acalorada y, cuando tu vista no paraba de centrarse en mis pechos... Dios, no quería hacerme ilusiones -la mano libre vuelve a buscar ese hueco en la blusa, volviendo a acariciar su piel, bajando-. Entonces, hace un mes y algo, cuando te paré, cuando... -la mano se cuela lentamente bajo la falda, y Regina apoya la frente en la madera de la puerta, fría contra la ardiente piel de la morena, y agarrando el pomo con la mano libre- cuando atacaste mi cuello sin piedad. Si Leroy no se hubiese colado en el convento, si no hubiese tenido que irme a ejercer de Sheriff... Pero tuve que irme y empezaste a ignorarme -la mano consigue colarse bajo la suave tela de su ropa interior, provocando un escalofrío que recorre a Regina- y pensaba que había sido un error, que me lo había inventado. Y, sin embargo, me pagabas los desayunos, y todos esos regalos que llegaban a la comisaría...

\- Lo sabías -consigue pronunciar Regina, antes de que un gemido escape de entre sus labios al sentir como, por fin, la mano consigue llegar a su mismísimo centro.

Emma no responde, no verbalmente. Tan sólo asiente contra su nuca.

\- No dijiste... no hiciste nada -susurra Regina, entrecortada cuando los dedos empiezan a moverse, de arriba a abajo, en círculos, en formas que apenas le importan porque mandan una y otra vez espasmos eléctricos de placer hasta lo más profundo de su cerebro.

\- Esperaba. Me estaban llegando mensajes contradictorios, por lo que decidí esperar. Esperarte a ti.

\- Granny's... -gime Regina, incapaz de preguntar, de aclarar esa duda que le ronda.

\- A Ruby le había dado un tirón -responde Emma, al parecer tras leerle el pensamiento-, di clases de masajes hace años y me ofrecí a ayudarla.

Regina nota como las piernas empiezan a flaquearle y toma la decisión de parar esa mágica mano que está a punto de hacerle llegar al orgasmo más rápido que ha tenido nunca, abriendo por fin la puerta y alejándose de Emma, que la observa.

Para junto a su cama, girándose y clavando su mirada en esas orbes aguamarina, oscurecidos por el deseo, que observan todos sus movimientos. Con cuidado, Regina empieza a desabrocharse la blusa, descartándola, pasando a su falda de tubo, cuyo único botón y cremallera abre, para hacerla caer al suelo. Después, adiós tacones. Y mueve sus manos a su espalda para librarse del sujetador de encaje de color morado, a juego con su panti, cuando frena su avance al ver a Emma moverse hacia ella.

Se detiene a centímetros de ella, quitándose la chaqueta que termina junto a su blusa, al igual que la camisa bajo la chaqueta, quedando con el torso cubierto con un simple sujetador blanco. Y Regina no puede evitar posar su mano en esos abdominales que llenan sus pensamientos desde que los vio bajo el sol, mojados y perfectos, brillantes y esculpidos. Nota como la piel de la rubia se estremece bajo las yemas de sus dedos, al tiempo que Emma cierra los ojos.

Sonríe, bajando la mano hasta la bragueta de los vaqueros que tanto desea quitarle, arrancarle. Desabrocha, botón a botón, la bragueta y cuela sus manos dentro del pantalón, dentro de lo que parecen ser unos boyshorts, acariciando la piel de la rubia.

Esta la para.

Y Regina frunce el ceño, pero sonríe al sentir como su sujetador se afloja de repente.

Emma se ha adelantado y le ha desabrochado el sujetador.

Se separa, para quitarse del todo la prenda íntima, y Emma lo aprovecha para quitarse las botas, calcetines y vaquero ceñido.

Sin embargo, este último no parece ser tan fácil de quitar, porque la rubia tropieza y cae a los pies de Regina.

\- Lo... lo siento -dice.

Regina sólo puede sonreír, pícara, en parte porque es donde quiere ver a la rubia, a sus pies, y en parte porque sigue siendo Emma Swan, la misma rubia frustrante y torpe que, al parecer y no sabe cómo, se ha hecho un hueco en su cabeza y corazón. Posa un pie en la cama, lo más cerca posible a Emma, para quitarse poco a poco las medias altas de seda, ampliando su sonrisa al ver como la rubia la observa hipnotizada.

Cuando termina, intercambia la pierna apoyada en la cama por la otra, ladeándose frente a Emma, susurrándole:

\- ¿Me ayudas?

Emma asiente, quitando la prenda, aprovechando para acariciar todo el largo de la piel olivácea de Regina, quien suspira, sabiendo que está a punto.

Está tan a punto.

Siente como unos brazos le bajan la pierna de nuevo, pasando posarse en sus caderas, y la voz de Emma, más ronca de lo normal, le pide que no abra los ojos, que se deje llevar.

Y lo hace, pese a no haberlo con casi ningún amante, dejándose tumbar, concentrándose en los besos en su cuello, en su clavícula, en su pecho, sus pezones. Primero uno, besado y mordido, y luego el otro.

Se arquea y los besos siguen bajando por su abdomen, por su pubis y, por fin, su panti se encuentra con su blusa y demás ropa (o eso supone, el caso es que ya no siente el tenerlo puesto). Las piernas, que ha separado inconscientemente, se abren más al sentir como los labios de Emma reclaman lo que es suyo desde hace meses.

Nota los labios, la lengua, pero es incapaz de identificar qué hace porque el placer vuelve a invadir cada átomo de su cerebro, volviendo a dejarla al límite antes de obligarla a saltar ese orgasmo intenso y largo que la hacen aferrarse a las sábanas para no perderse.

Cuando, tras segundos? minutos? horas? no sabe decir con certeza cuanto tiempo, pero tarda en recuperar el control de sus pensamientos y lo primero que ve al abrir los ojos son los de Emma, sonriente, quien le aparta mechones de pelo pegados a su frente por el sudor.

\- Bienvenida -ríe la rubia.

Regina cuenta hasta diez, intentando calmar su respiración, probando que vuelve a tener control de sus extremidades de nuevo.

Satisfecha, se mueve, besando a Emma, tumbándola, quedando sobre ella.

No sabe cuando Emma ha terminado de desnudarse, no lo recuerda, pero le viene al pelo.

\- Mi turno -sonríe, con esa sonrisa que tanta fama le dio en el Bosque Encantado.

Porque ahora tiene el control, ahora manda ella.

Cuela una pierna entre las de Emma, presionando lo suficiente para oír un quejido de placer, para que los ojos de la rubia se entrecierren.

Y la separa para sustituir su puesto por una de sus manos, cuyos dedos encuentran rápidamente su meta, que le da una bienvenida húmeda. Acaricia la entrada, presionando el clítoris de Emma con la palma, y la penetra por fin, primero con un dedo y luego dos.

La sonrisa de Regina se amplía al sentir como la rubia se arquea contra ella, sabiendo que las uñas de la rubia le van a dejar marcas en la espalda.

Se mueve, cogiendo un ritmo, variándolo según las respuestas que el cuerpo de Emma le devuelve a cambio a base de gemidos y murmullos con su nombre, que repite como un mantra.

Y reclama esos labios, suyos, son suyos, notando su propio sabor en ellos.

Emma debía estar también al borde, porque no tarda en sentir como pierde el control, como el interior de la rubia se contrae alrededor de sus dedos.

No se separa de los labios pese a las ganas de ver lo que acaba de conseguir, y grabar en su mente cada emoción en la cara de la rubia.

No.

Prefiere seguir esos besos que van perdiendo intensidad, dejando escapar un suspiro cuando saca sus dedos de Emma.

Sonríe, y Emma abre los ojos, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Y la ve abrir la boca, lista para decir algo, cuando ambas oyen el barullo en la calle.

Pero, ¿qué...?

Gritos, gente gritando.

La rubia es más rápida a la hora de levantarse y acercarse a la ventana. Aunque Regina no lo necesita.

Sabe qué pasa.

Lo sabe por los gritos de "bruja", de "muerte a la reina malvada" y por... maldita sea... por ese flash de luz al que debía haber prestado más atención.

No.

Oh, no.

El beso.

Han roto su maldición.

...

¡Maldita sea!


End file.
